


Shattered Dream

by fromsomewhere



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>วันสุดท้ายของแผ่นดินนูเมนอร์</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Dream

มาเถิด… จงมาสู่ข้าอีกครั้ง ท่านผู้เป็นใหญ่

สิ่งใดที่ข้าทำลงไปนั้นก็เพื่อนำทางท่านกลับมาสู่อาณาจักรที่ข้าสรรสร้างเพื่อรอวันที่ท่านจะกลับมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง สิ่งใดที่เป็นของท่านข้าไม่มีวันจะหาญกล้ายึดมันมาเป็นของตัว และวันที่ท่านคืนกลับมาข้าก็จะไม่เป็นสิ่งใดมากไปกว่าผู้รับใช้ที่สัตย์ของท่านชั่วกาล

ในความมืดมิดอันไร้ทางออกที่จองจำท่านชั่วนิรันดร์ มีเพียงข้าที่หาญกล้ายืนต่อสู้และมันก็จะเป็นเช่นนั้นตลอดไป

ข้าชิงชังที่นี่นักเพราะดินแดนที่ทวยเทพกำนัลให้กับมนุษย์ช่างอุดมสมบูรณ์ราวกับชลอเอาแผ่นดินอมตะบางส่วนมาไว้ที่นี่โดยแท้ เนินเขาสูงต่ำอุดมด้วยพรรณไม้และทรัพย์ในดินอันไม่มีที่สิ้นสุด แต่ในเมื่อพวกมันเหล่านั้นไม่รู้คุณค่าสิ่งที่พวกมันมีอยู่และไม่รู้รักษาสิ่งมีค่าเหล่านี้ไว้พวกมันก็สมควรจะไปตายเสียให้หมดสิ้นเป็นเครื่องสังเวยเพื่อต้อนรับการกลับมาของท่าน

พวกมันจะสูญสิ้นไปจากโลกนี้ ข้าเพียงอาศัยพวกมันในการนำท่านกลับคืนมาเท่านั้น

มาเถิด… โลกกำลังรอการกลับมาของท่าน

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ณ ท่าเรือแห่งโรเมนนาอันเป็นท่าเรือที่กำหนดไว้ให้กองทัพทั้งหมดมาชุมนุมกัน ลมสงัด ท้องฟ้าครึ้มต่ำ ธวัชสีดำแกมทองไม่ปลิวสะบัดดังเช่นวันที่กองเรือแห่งเกาะตะวันตกยาตราสู่แผ่นดินอันดอร์เมื่อนานมาแล้วหากลู่ลงด้วยไม่มีลมใดโบกโบยแม้เพียงนิด กองเรือที่ลอยลำอยู่ในน่านน้ำสีครามมีจำนวนมากมายเหลือคณานับรอคอยลมส่งให้การเดินทางเริ่มต้นขึ้นหากทุกอย่างก็ยังคงสงบนิ่ง อาร์ฟาราซอนกษัตริย์แห่งเกาะตะวันตกประทับอยู่บนบัลลังก์กลางเรือหลวงทอดพระเนตรมองความเงียบเบื้องหน้าอย่างไม่สบพระทัยนัก เรื่องไม่ต้องประสงค์ของพระองค์เริ่มตั้งแต่เมื่อเซารอนปฏิเสธคำเชื้อเชิญแกมบังคับของพระองค์ให้มาที่ท่าเรือยามที่กองทัพจะออกเดินทาง เซารอนตอบผู้นำสารแต่เพียงว่าเขามีภารกิจสำคัญในวิหารเพื่อช่วยอำนวยพรให้การเดินทางของกษัตริย์ประสบความสำเร็จจึงไม่อาจมาปรากฏตัวดังพระประสงค์ได้

ความไม่พอพระทัยขององค์กษัตริย์ยิ่งเพิ่มพูนเมื่อปราศจากราชินีของพระองค์ที่ท่าเรืออีกเช่นกัน อาร์ฟาราซอนมิได้ไยดีในตัวของอาร์ซิมราเฟลผู้เป็นราชินีดอกซ้ำยังไม่ทรงใส่พระทัยมานานแล้วว่าราชินีของพระองค์จะทำอะไรอยู่ที่ไหน หากการที่พระองค์จะทรงยาตราทัพเพื่อไปยึดครองดินแดนอมตะที่พระเจ้าของเหล่ากบฏพำนักอยู่นั้นเป็นการเหยียดหยันพวกมันและประกาศศักดาของพระองค์ว่าทรงยิ่งใหญ่เพียงใด สีพระพักตร์ซีดเผือดของพระนางคงทำให้องค์กษัตริย์ลำพองพระทัยยิ่งนักแต่เมื่อการณ์กลับกลายเป็นเช่นนี้ทำให้อาร์ฟาราซอนตั้งพระทัยแน่วแน่ว่าเมื่อได้ชัยและกลับคืนมาสู่เกาะตะวันตกอีกครั้งราชินีของพระองค์จะต้องได้รับบทเรียนจากการแข็งข้อในครั้งนี้

แต่มาบัดนี้ความยิ่งใหญ่ของพระองค์จะมากมายเท่าใดกลับไม่มีผลต่อธรรมชาติแม้แต่น้อย พระองค์มีประสงค์จะเดินเรือหากคลื่นลมมิใช่สิ่งที่จะบังคับได้ตามอำเภอใจเสียเมื่อไรเล่า แต่เมื่อนั่นเป็นประสงค์ขององค์กษัตริย์สิ่งที่อาจมาทดแทนได้นั่นก็คือแรงงานของมนุษย์

ฝีพายนับหมื่นใต้ท้องเรือเริ่มทำงานของตน พายที่ยื่นออกมาจากตัวเรือจ้วงลงในน้ำพร้อมๆกันเมื่อหัตถ์แห่งองค์กษัตริย์ยกขึ้นแล้วลดลง เสียงแตรดังก้องกังวานไปไกลแต่น่าประหลาดนักที่เสียงของมันกลับคล้ายเสียงแตรโหยหวนในพิธีศพมากกว่าจะเป็นเสียงประกาศศักดาอันเกรียงไกรของกษัตริย์แห่งเกาะตะวันตก เรือทุกลำเคลื่อนแหวกผิวน้ำไปข้างหน้าด้วยแรงคนมหาศาล

สายพระเนตรของอาร์ฟาราซอนมองไปยังกองเรือลิบๆทางขวา กองเรือจำนวนหลายสิบลำที่มีดวงตราดาราเจ็ดดวงเหนือพฤกษาแล่นช้าเชื่องราวกับไม่เต็มใจ รอยแย้มสรวลเหยียดหยันปรากฏที่ริมโอษฐ์ของกษัตริย์แห่งเกาะตะวันตก 

เป็นรากเหง้าของพวกกบฏอีกหนึ่งที่ต้องจัดการ… เอเลนดิลคงจะไม่อยากจะมีส่วนร่วมในสงครามครั้งนี้เป็นแน่แท้ ทว่าอย่างน้อยสงครามกับทวยเทพเพื่อชิงความเป็นอมตะให้กับพระองค์ในครั้งนี้ก็มีข้าทาสผู้จงรักของเหล่าเทพเป็นพยานรู้เห็น และพวกมันก็จะได้รู้ว่าพระองค์นี่แหละคือเทพจริงๆมิใช่ใครอื่นและพวกกบฏนั่นก็ต้องคุกเข่าอยู่ต่อหน้าพระองค์และยอมรับอำนาจที่ทรงมีในที่สุด

เสียงสำรวลดังๆของอาร์ฟาราซอนก้องไปในความเงียบสงัดแต่หากฟังให้ดีกลับละม้ายเสียงร่ำไห้

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

กลางห้วงน้ำลึกสีเขียวเข้ม ท่ามกลางอากาศนิ่งสงัดและท่ามกลางโค้งฟ้ามืดสลัวราวกับเป็นเวลาใกล้สนธยา ขอบของกลุ่มเมฆสีเทาทะมึนก่อตัวขึ้นที่เส้นขอบฟ้าอย่างรวดเร็วทั้งๆที่อากาศกดต่ำนิ่งสนิท กลุ่มเมฆแผ่ขยายตัวออกท้องสองด้านคล้ายปีกของปักษาใหญ่ที่กางออกและโบกบินเพื่อจะจู่โจมเรือโดดเดี่ยวลำนั้น ลำแสงสีส้มอมแดงคล้ายเปลวเพลิงจุดขึ้นที่สุดปลายปีกทั้งสองข้างของปักษาเมฆและอาบย้อมสีเทานั้นให้กลายเป็นสีแดงฉานอย่างช้าๆ

ดวงตาทั้งสี่คู่บนเรือลำน้อยต่างจับจ้องอยู่ที่ปรากฏการณ์นั้นเป็นจุดเดียวด้วยหัวใจที่หวั่นหวาด ถึงแม้พวกเขาจะเป็นผู้ศรัทธาหากสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นเบื้องหน้ากลับสร้างความประหวั่นให้กับพวกเขาเป็นอย่างยิ่ง มนุษย์ทำผิดพลาดมากเกินไป มนุษย์หันหลังให้กับคำเตือนจากเกาะเอกา มนุษย์ตั้งใจจะท้าทายอำนาจแห่งองค์พระผู้เป็นหนึ่ง มนุษย์หลงระเริงไปกับคำล่อลวงและสรรพวิทยาที่ได้รับอันฉาบไว้ด้วยยาพิษร้ายจากผู้ที่ตั้งใจจะทำลายมนุษย์ตะวันตกให้หมดไปจากโลกแห่งนี้ และเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดก็ถูกบ่มเพาะมาจนสุกงอมแล้ว

เพียงคนสี่คนจะร้องขอความกรุณาและชดใช้สิ่งที่คนอีกหลายหมื่นหลายแสนคนได้กระทำไว้ได้อย่างนั้นหรือ อามันดิลไม่คิดเช่นนั้นแต่นี่กลับเป็นสิ่งที่เขาพยายามกระทำเพื่อบรรเทาหายนะอันจะเกิดขึ้นหากสิ่งที่อาร์ฟาราซอนตั้งพระทัยไว้เป็นผลขึ้นมา

อดีตเสนาบดีชราคุกเข่าลงกับพื้นไม้กระดานเรือและเริ่มต้นสวดภาวนา เพื่อนผู้ร่วมทุกข์ร่วมสุขของเขามากว่าครึ่งชีวิตทั้งสามก็พลอยทำเช่นเดียวกันด้วย เสียงสวดภาวนาสรรเสริญพระผู้เป็นหนึ่งดังเคล้ากับเสียงคลื่นกระทบลำเรือและเรือก็โยนน้อยๆตามระลอกคลื่นที่ก่อตัวสูงขึ้นทุกขณะ น้ำทะเลสาดผ่านกราบเรือเข้ามาเปียกเปื้อนพื้นไม้ซึ่งเปลี่ยนเป็นสีเข้มจัดเมื่อถูกน้ำ

กลุ่มเมฆทะมึนแผ่ขยายคลี่คลุมท้องฟ้าเลือนแสงที่สลัวรางอยู่แล้วให้มืดครึ้มลง จากลมแรงกลับกลายเป็นพายุกราดเกรี้ยวพัดกระหน่ำทำให้ใบเรือขาดกะรุ่งกะริ่งสะบัดราวกับเป็นธงชัยในเวลาสงคราม เสียงลมอื้ออึงกลบเสียงสวดภาวนาที่ได้ยินเพียงกระท่อนกระแท่นและเรือลำน้อยถูกโยนขึ้นลงจวนเจียนจะล่มในอุ้งหัตถ์ของทะเลคลั่ง ชายทั้งสี่คนเกาะกราบเรือไว้มั่นเพื่อพยุงกายแต่ก็มิได้ตื่นตระหนกกับเหตุการณ์ผิดธรรมชาติที่กราดเกรี้ยวเข้าใส่เลยด้วยรู้ถึงชะตากรรมนี้ดีอยู่แล้ว

อามันดิลตระหนักแน่ตั้งแต่เมื่อเขาออกเรือในราตรีไร้ดาวหลายคืนก่อนแล้วว่าเขาอาจจะไม่มีโชคดีเช่นเดียวกับที่บรรพบุรุษของเขาเคยมี เพราะเขามิได้มีดวงมณีล้ำค่าเป็นแสงส่องนำทางและเพราะเขาเป็นเพียงมนุษย์ชราที่อ่อนล้าคนหนึ่งซึ่งพยายามแก้ไขหายนะจากน้ำมือของพวกพ้อง

เรือเอียงวูบจนกราบเรือด้านหนึ่งแตะผิวน้ำ คลื่นลูกโตสาดเข้ามาซ้ำจนเปียกปอนในขณะที่หนึ่งชีวิตร่วงหล่นไปในห้วงสมุทรและเพียงชั่ววินาทีคลื่นอีกลูกหนึ่งก็กลืนเอาร่างนั้นจมหายไปในท้องทะเล อามันดิลร้องเรียกนามของเพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรมจนสุดเสียงแต่ลมพายุอื้ออึงพัดกลบมันจนหมดสิ้น เสียงของเสนาบดีชราก้องสะท้อนวนอยู่รอบกายโดยไม่ไปที่ใดและเมื่อเขาเหลียวกลับไปมองเพื่อนร่วมทางที่เหลือ สีหน้าของทั้งสองคนโทมนัสเมื่อเห็นเพื่อนจมหายไปต่อหน้าโดยไม่อาจช่วยเหลือ 

หรือพระผู้เป็นหนึ่งจะทรงทอดทิ้งบุตรแห่งพระองค์เสียแล้ว

กลางห้วงน้ำลึกเช่นนี้อามันดิลไม่มีทางทราบได้เลยว่าเวลานั้นเป็นเวลาเดียวกับที่กองเรืออันเกรียงไกรของมนุษย์ตะวันตกเริ่มเดินทางออกจากท่าเรือไปสู่จุดจบแห่งชะตากรรม จุดจบแห่งความรุ่งเรืองของมนุษยชาติ

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

วันคืนผ่านไปนานเท่าไรไม่อาจรู้ สิ่งที่เสนาบดีชราเห็นมีเพียงแต่คลื่นลูกโตเป็นฟองขาวโยนตัวขึ้นลงไม่หยุดหย่อน

ทะเลกำลังคลั่ง……

กลุ่มควันคละคลุ้งกลิ่นฉุนแสบตาที่ลอยขึ้นจากผิวหน้าของน้ำเข้าห้อมล้อมจนมองไปทางใดก็เห็นเพียงเงาๆเท่านั้น เสียงเพื่อนร่วมชะตากรรมกระอักกระไอดังกระท่อนกระแท่น อามันดิลรู้ดีว่าเรือเล็กลำนี้คงจะทานทนต่อไปได้อีกไม่นานในพายุรุนแรงผิดธรรมดาเช่นนี้ เหมือนเช่นสังขารของเขาและเพื่อนร่วมตายที่คงจะทานต่อไปไม่ไหวอีกเช่นกัน เสียงของลมกรีดหวีดหวิวก้องในสองหูและดวงตาฝ้าฟางของเขาไม่อาจลืมขึ้นมองภาพเบื้องหน้าได้เพราะทั้งควันฉุนและน้ำตาที่ไหลออกมาด้วยความแสบตาบังภาพอื่นไปจนหมด และในความมัวซัวของคลองจักษุเสนาบดีผู้ชราเห็นร่างมากมายผุดขึ้นเหนือเกลียวคลื่นทั้งชายหญิงและร่างเหล่านั้นเริงระบำเลียดยอดคลื่นสูงๆต่ำๆโดยไม่หวั่นพายุเลยแม้แต่น้อย เสียงของร่างเหล่านั้นแหลมสูงกรีดฝ่าพายุเป็นท่วงทำนองโหยหวนเร่งเร้าให้ลมพัดแรงยิ่งขึ้น ดวงหน้าที่อามันดิลเห็นผ่านกลุ่มควันฉุนแสบตานั้นขาวจัดจนซีดทั้งหญิงและชาย มีเส้นผมยาวสยายสีเขียวคล้ายสาหร่ายในท้องทะเลลึก ส่วนดวงตาซึ่งมีเพียงสีขาวและปราศจากแก้วตานั้นมองจ้องไปเบื้องหน้าแต่ดูราวกับไม่ได้จับอยู่ที่เรือหรือว่าผู้ใดด้วยมันมองผ่านเลยไปถึงสิ่งที่ไม่อาจมองเห็นได้ และยิ่งพายุจัดขึ้นเท่าใดเสียงนั้นก็ดูจะประสานเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับเสียงลมและทะเลได้มากเท่านั้น

มือขาวซีดเกาะกราบเรือและเอื้อมมาหาเพื่อนร่วมทางของเขา หลายต่อหลายมือยื้อยุดจนกระทั่งร่างของมนุษย์ไม่อาจทานแรงได้ต้องร่วงหล่นไปพร้อมๆกัน เมื่อเรือเอียงวูบจนเกือบจะคว่ำอามันดิลก็ทันเห็นว่าท่ามกลางกระแสควันสีเทากลิ่นฉุนคล้ายกำมะถันนั้นร่างที่ผุดขึ้นมาจากใจกลางทะเลต่างเข้ามารายล้อมสหายของเขาและฉุดให้ร่างของสหายร่วมตายจมลงไปในท้องทะเลที่กำลังบ้าคลั่ง

บัดนี้เหลือเพียงเขา, อามันดิล, เสนาบดีแห่งเกาะตะวันตกผู้ยึดมั่นในองค์พระผู้เป็นหนึ่งมาตลอดและอาราทอร์ ข้ารับใช้เก่าแก่ตั้งแต่ครั้งเขายังเยาว์วัยที่จะผจญกับพายุร้ายกาจในเวลานี้ มันอาจดีกว่าหากอาราทอร์จะพบจุดจบไปก่อนโดยไม่ต้องเผชิญการเคี่ยวกรำมากมายเช่นที่กำลังเกิดขึ้น

คลื่นยักษ์สาดเข้ามาอีกครั้ง สิ่งที่อามันดิลเห็นก่อนที่น้ำทะเลสีคล้ำจะโถมท่วมทับเขาจนไม่รู้สึกอะไรอีกนั่นก็คือร่างใหญ่โตเกินมนุษย์ของบุรุษหนึ่งที่ผุดขึ้นจากห้วงน้ำสูงตระหง่านพร้อมกับตรีศูลในมือยกขึ้นสูง และใบหน้าซีดขาวล้อมกรอบด้วยเส้นผมสีเขียวเข้มของอีกร่างหนึ่งที่โถมเข้ามาพร้อมกับคลื่นยักษ์

อ้อมกอดของร่างนั้นเย็นเยียบ เส้นผมสีเขียวพันรอบกายรัดแน่นเข้าทุกทีจนเสนาบดีชราไม่คิดจะดิ้นรนอันใดอีกต่อไป พระประสงค์ขององค์เทพผู้อยู่เหนือกาลเวลาเป็นสิ่งที่มนุษย์ไม่อาจขัดขืนและชีวิตของบุตรแห่งพระองค์ก็ช่างมีความหมายน้อยนิดเสียเหลือเกิน

ท่ามกลางท้องทะเลที่เริ่มจะสงบ ร่างหลายร่างที่เริงระบำอยู่เหนือเกลียวคลื่นดำดิ่งลงสู่ท้องทะเลลึกพร้อมกับนำพาวิญญาณของมนุษย์ที่หมดลมหายใจไปด้วยเป็นเครื่องสังเวย ร่างอันไร้สติของเสนาบดีชรากลับถูกละเลยให้ลอยอยู่กลางห้วงน้ำที่เริ่มจะสงบลงบ้างปะปนกับเศษซากของเรือที่แตกหักยับเยิน ไม่มีผู้ใดทราบว่าเหตุใดจึงเป็นเช่นนั้นทั้งๆที่ท้องทะเลเรียกร้องบรรณาการเป็นชีวิตของคนแล้วโดยแท้

ทะเลเริ่มจะราบเรียบ นานช้า…..มีแสงสว่างเป็นจุดจางๆเห็นอยู่ทางตะวันตกเหมือนดาวอ่อนแสงในคืนเดือนมืด ร่างไร้สติเดียวดายของอามันดิลสว่างเรืองอยู่ในแสงดาวแต่เพียงชั่วขณะหนึ่งนั้นเองก็ถูกมือขาวซีดที่โผล่พ้นพื้นน้ำกระชากให้จมดิ่งลงสู่ท้องทะเลลึก

เสียงน้ำซัดสาดเศษไม้คล้ายเสียงหัวเราะเริงร่า

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ในสายพระเนตรของอาร์ฟาราซอน เกาะเอกาที่ทรงแล่นเรือผ่านมาเป็นเพียงส่วนเสี้ยวที่ไม่คิดจะใส่พระทัย แผ่นดินอามันต่างหากเล่าที่เป็นพระประสงค์ เพื่อความเป็นอมตะซึ่งเซารอนเพ็ดทูลเอาไว้ เพื่อชีวิตที่ไม่มีวันดับสูญและอำนาจอันไม่มีขอบเขต

ในดวงหทัยของกษัตริย์ลิงโลดยิ่งนัก ลิงโลดจนแทบจะลืมไปว่าเสียงโห่ร้องของทหารนั้นดูประหวั่นพรั่นพึงอย่างไม่น่าจะเป็นในเวลาเช่นนี้ ธงธิวลู่ลงไม่สะบัดเลยแม้แต่น้อยนิด สีของท้องฟ้าเบื้องบนนั้นก็มีสีดำคล้ำปะปนกับแสงเลื่อมพรายประหลาดส่องสว่างจากขอบเมฆก็ทวีความจัดจ้าขึ้นตามลำดับ

และชายฝั่งสีขาวนวลราวกับมุกเนื้องามก็ปรากฏแก่สายตา 

ทว่าเมื่อแรกย่างบาทลงบนแผ่นดินอามัน อาร์ฟาราซอนก็ทรงรู้สึกได้ว่าแผ่นดินนี้สะเทือนไหว ในพระทัยของกษัตริย์ยิ่งลำพองนักว่าแม้องค์พระผู้เป็นหนึ่งก็ยังกริ่งเกรงในความเกรียงไกรแห่งทัพเรือ ทว่าการณ์กลับไม่เป็นเช่นนั้น

สีเลื่อมพรายประหลาดคลี่คลุมท้องฟ้าจนเกือบครึ่งพร้อมกับเสียงกัมปนาทของพื้นที่ทรงเหยียบยืนอยู่ราวกับมือยักษ์บีบให้แผ่นดินแตกออกเป็นเสี่ยงๆ พื้นใต้เบื้องบาทโยนตัวขึ้นและแตกออกจากกันในชั่วพริบตา พระองค์เห็นกองเรืออันเกรียงไกรที่ทรงภาคภูมิพระทัยนักหนาหายวับไปในรอยแยกของผืนน้ำราวกับของเล่นที่ถูกกวาดลงจากโต๊ะ

และสิ่งที่ทรงเห็นหลังจากนั้นคือไฟกาฬโชติช่วง

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ข้าเห็นกำแพงคลื่นยักษ์สีขาวที่หนักราวกับหินอ่อนถาโถมเข้าหาชายฝั่งทะเลกลืนทุกอย่างหายไปในชั่วพริบตา

ข้าเห็นบ้านเรือนที่อยู่ต่ำใต้สะท้านสะเทือนเมื่อแก่นของพิภพคำรามร้อง ผู้คนตัวเล็กราวมดปลวกวิ่งพล่านหาทางออกที่ไม่มีวันปรากฏนอกจากทางสู่ความตาย

ข้าเห็นเปลวเพลิงลุกลามจากที่ๆข้ายืนอยู่และเห็นกลุ่มควันดำมืดลอยตัวสูงขึ้นจนหนาทึบบดบังแสงเดือนแสงดาว

ฉับพลันนั้นเองพื้นแผ่นดินที่ข้าเหยียบยืนก็ส่งเสียงคำรามก้องก่อนจะแยกออกจากกันและข้าก็ร่วงหล่นลงไปในหุบเหวนั้น

ร้อน… ไฟกาฬใดที่ข้าเคยผ่านมายังไม่ร้อนเท่าเทียมกับเปลวเพลิงที่ลุกโชนขึ้นมาจากใจกลางโลกเพื่อโอบอุ้มตัวข้าเอาไว้ในเวลานี้ สีแดงอมส้มของมันแผดเผาจนข้าไม่รู้สึกถึงการมีอยู่ของร่างกายอีกต่อไป ใบหน้าของข้าผ่าวร้อน ความสว่างจ้าเข้ามาแทนที่ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างและสุดท้ายข้ากลับกลายเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับความมืดมิดที่จู่โจมเข้ามาอย่างฉับพลัน

มืด… เยือกเย็น

ไอร้อนจากไฟใจกลางโลกหายไปจนสิ้นมีเพียงความว่างเปล่าเท่านั้น แต่ข้ากลับรู้สึกถึงบางสิ่งที่เคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ทั้งๆที่ข้าไม่อาจมองเห็นสิ่งใดสักนิด ความรู้สึกที่เคยคุ้น ความรู้สึกที่ห่างหายไปจากข้ามานานแสนนานทั้งๆที่ข้าก็โหยหามันมาตลอด ความรู้สึกของการที่มีใครสักคนอยู่เคียงข้างซึ่งความรู้สึกเช่นนี้จากข้าไปตั้งแต่วันที่อังบันด์ถูกทำลายราพณาสูรย์จากกองทัพแห่งเหล่าเทพ

ข้าอยู่เพียงลำพังนานมาแล้ว นานจริงๆ และท่านก็เช่นกัน

……ครั้งนี้….ใจของข้าสัมผัสรู้ว่าเป็นท่าน…..

พริบตานั่นเอง ในความมืดมิดก็ไม่ว่างเปล่าอีกต่อไป… แต่…มันก็เป็นแค่เพียงชั่ววิบตาเท่านั้น

ข้าผ่านพ้นห้วงความมืดอันเป็นอนันต์กลับคืนมาสู่โลกอีกครั้งหนึ่ง คืนสู่ป้อมปราการแห่งบารัดดูร์ คืนสู่ที่ซึ่งข้าสรรสร้างเอาไว้เพื่อรอการกลับมาของท่าน แต่ว่ายังคงมีเพียงข้าเท่านั้น… ที่หวนกลับมาที่นี่ ไร้ร่าง ไร้รูปกาย

เหตุใดเล่าข้าจึงใกล้ชิดท่านได้เพียงเสี้ยวหนึ่งของวินาที ข้าผ่านเข้าไปสู่ดินแดนแห่งสูญญตาและกลับมาทั้งๆที่ข้าจะสุขยิ่งกว่าสิ่งใดหากได้ยืนเคียงข้างท่าน ณ ที่แห่งนั้น มหาเทพผู้โหดร้ายจงใจปล่อยข้ากลับมา จงใจสร้างความเจ็บปวดให้กับข้าที่ได้รู้ว่าท่านยังคงอยู่หากไม่สามารถเอื้อมมือออกไปหาได้ แต่นั่นก็มิได้ทำให้ข้าสิ้นหวังด้วยข้ามีความหม่นหมองและความผิดหวังเป็นสหายจนชาชินแล้ว 

สิ่งหนึ่งที่ข้าจำได้ตลอดมาคือท่านไม่ปรารถนาที่จะเห็นข้าหลั่งน้ำตาเพื่อท่านและในเวลานี้ถึงข้าปรารถนาจะหลั่งน้ำตามากเพียงใดข้าก็คงไม่อาจทำได้ด้วยข้าเหลือเพียงดวงจิต แต่ดวงจิตนี้ก็ยังจะยึดมั่นเจตจำนงเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

กลับมาเถิด.. กลับคืนมาสู่ข้า 

ท่านผู้ยิ่งใหญ่……..

ถึงทุกอย่างจะสูญสลายแต่ข้าจะก่อร่างทุกสิ่งใหม่แม้ว่าจะต้องใช้เวลาชั่วกัปกัลป์กว่าจะบรรลุในสิ่งที่ข้าประสงค์

กลับมาเถิด…..

E N D


End file.
